There are many known types of commercial and recreational vehicles for transporting people. Most of these vehicles are designed to be stable with respect to tipping by incorporating three or four wheels that balance and support the user and the remainder of the vehicle. For example, a skateboard is a well known vehicle that uses four wheels that are positioned to create a stable platform for the board and the user in all directions. However, many users enjoy the challenge of riding at least partially unstable vehicles. A scooter is an example of such a partially unstable vehicle because it is stable in the direction of the alignment of the wheels, but can tip side to side perpendicular to the alignment. Similarly, a unicycle, which uses a single wheel, is unstable with respect to tipping in all directions.
Recently, vehicles, such as a segway, have been created that utilize balance assisting systems to not only help stabilize an otherwise unstable vehicle, but also utilize the tipping of the vehicle to control its movement. Although this stabilization and movement control works well on even surfaces, it is unable to adequately operate on or adjust to uneven surfaces which are often encountered when riding such a vehicle. Further, they are able to be both complicated and expensive in design, which increases the likelihood of breaking down, the cost of repairs and the overall cost of manufacture.